


Breeds Contempt

by derryderrydown



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex/Lionel, Asylum-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeds Contempt

He was in his own bed.

Lex clung to the knowledge, the only thing certain. The blankets were heavy over his body, filled with the comforting scent of laundry detergent. He had a brief flash of sheets that smelled of ammonia and antiseptic but it was gone as his bedroom door swung open.

"Lex? Son?"

_His father. Lionel._ The memories were accompanied by a cold, hard hand on his forehead, fingers smoothing his eyebrows. _Implants. Expensive._

"Are you awake?"

Lex managed to open his eyes a little. The muscles, the nerves, were too tired to do anything more. Lionel's expression of concern was almost nauseating but Lex couldn't summon up the energy to look away.

"Good." The hand stilled for a moment, heavy on his forehead. "The hospital let you come home early, son. Do you remember?"

_Hospital. Mirrors. Doors, always locked. Pain._ But it was gone as he tried to remember, wisps of something that might never have been, and he felt tears in his eyes as he shook his head.

Lionel's hand seemed to soften. "Never mind. It's for the best."

The hand was gone and he heard the rustle of clothing. Then the blankets lifted and his father slid in next to him. Lex let himself be rolled on to his side - no energy to even think an objection, all his nerves asleep - and his back was pressed against his father's chest.

This was familiar. This he remembered. The illusion of warmth from another's body, wiry hair against his skin, possessive grasp on his hip.

"I only did it because I love you." The words were murmured into Lex's ear and he frowned slightly.

The press of a cock against his ass. Crude words for a crude act.

"You understand, don't you, son?" Words becoming breathless now, hand on his hip growing stronger.

Lex's body was reacting, separate from the confusion of his mind.

"Only because I had to protect you." And his father stiffened against him, spurt of warm liquid on Lex's skin. Familiar.

Beard against the back of his head, disturbingly soft lips pressed to him in a kiss of ownership. Hand leaving his hip to grasp his cock. Slow, sure pressure. "Come, son," is whispered into his skull and Lex has no choice but to obey.

Lionel stays for a moment, hand pressed flat against Lex's belly. But then he slides out of the sheets and Lex can hear him dressing. "Get some sleep now," Lionel says and brushes the back of his fingers against Lex's cheek. Lex can smell himself.

Lex is left alone in the stained sheets as his father leaves.

Familiar.


End file.
